Galick Gun
& & |similar= '''Kamehameha Big Bang Cannon }} Galick Gun (ギャリック砲, Gyarikku Hou, also "Garlic Cannon") is one of Vegeta's signature moves, a beam similar to Kamehameha. It is capable of destroying large planets if enough power is put into it. To utilize it, Vegeta curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other). Then, once enough ki is gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. The result is a powerful, fuchsia-colored energy beam that emanates from his hands and body. Vegeta first used this move against Goku in their first fight during the Saiyan Saga. When Goku countered the Galick Gun with a Kaio-ken x3 Kamehameha, Vegeta noted that the two skills are evenly matched. Eventually, Goku's Kamehameha outmatched it easily by using a quadruple Kaio-ken. Much later, Semi-Perfect Cell used this attack against Vegeta in his Ascended Super Saiyan form, to no effect. Vegeta also uses it against Goku in the Majin Buu Saga, but charges it as he would for a Final Flash. Also, in the video game Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, Vegeta has the attack in his what-if Super Saiyan 3 form, as an Ultimate Blast. Here, Vegeta uses his newly acquired Super Saiyan 3 powers to magnify the power of the Galick Gun to incredible heights, probably even more than a standard Big Bang Attack or Final Flash (where, in this game, these attacks are simple Blast 2 attacks in his Super Saiyan 3 form). Variations The Galick Gun has a few variations. *'Finger Galick Gun' - Vegeta uses technique very similar to Galick Gun to destroy the planet Arlia and its moon, only it was fired from the finger and spiraled like the Special Beam Cannon. *'Final Galick Cannon' - Vegeta delivers several rapid attacks before punching the enemy's stomach and discharging a one-handed Galick Gun through the enemy. He used the technique used to kill Zarbon. This technique is used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Double Galick Gun' - Vegeta charges up a Galick Gun in each hand and fires them both together with twice the power. Vegeta uses this in an attempt to destroy Frieza in his second form. Frieza, however, was unharmed and unfazed by the attack. *'Final Burst Cannon' - A supercharged version of Galick Gun used by Vegeta in his last attempt to destroy Frieza. However, Frieza managed to kick the attack up into space, creating a huge explosion many times bigger than Planet Namek. *'Double Galick Cannon' - Vegeta places both of his hands on the opponent's chest and fires a huge yellow energy blast against them. Vegeta used this to kill one of Babidi's henchmen, Pui Pui. This technique is one of his Super Attacks in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'Super Galick Gun' - A full powered version of the Galick Gun, created and used by the Great Ape Baby. It is capable of destroying an entire planet if charged, and inflicting massive damage even uncharged. Vegeta also used it earlier against Baby Gohan's Super Kamehameha. **'Renzoku Super Galick Gun' - In a crazed attempt to destroy Super Saiyan 4 Goku, the Great Ape Baby launched a rapid fire of powerful energy bullets, each of which are inferior in firepower when compared to the Galick Gun and the Super Galick Gun. *'Crimson Galick Gun:' A game-only version of the Galick Gun created by Vegeta upon achieving Super Saiyan 3. In this state, the Galick Gun's power is greatly enhanced and gives off a crimson aura, similar to the 10x Kamehameha. Origin The attack name can be translated as Garlic Gun or Galick Gun. In keeping with the Saiyan pun on vegetables, it is named after the vegetable "garlic" ("ga-rikku" is the Japanese way of saying "garlic"). Category:Techniques